SEDUCTRESS
by mar09mart
Summary: Prince Vegeta is married and Bulma is his mistress. She knows the power she holds over the Prince and uses it to her advantage. Dark romance.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I had to write this when the idea came to my head. It's a little darker in the sense that Bulma is the manipulative and controlling mistress of Vegeta. I wanted to write a fic where Bulma is not the damsel in distress. You'll see what I mean, in the next chapters.

It'll be short, between 3-5 chapters. Also, bare in mind that Vegeta is just a little bit out of character. He's head over heels for Bulma and she takes advantage of this. Enjoy everyone. I haven't forgotten about my other fics. I'm still working on those. Here we go…

Comments and suggestions are welcome!

**SEDUCTRESS**

Chapter 1: TELL ME!

He silently walked through the quiet and dark corridors of his mountain home and he was glad it was nighttime. It was quite small compared to the royal palace where he spent most of his time everyday. He had a throbbing headache and he tried to soothe it by rubbing his temples in a circular motion like she did for him. When the thought of her crossed his mind, he increased his pace.

He was anxious to arrive at his sanctuary. That bedroom was considered his sanctuary only because it was her bedroom. SHE was his sanctuary. It was bizarre that he considered it as such considering what went on during the many endless passionate nights.

She was the vessel of his passion, the vessel in which his imagination died when his fantasies became reality. Her passion matched his own. She was the only one that had the power to completely fill his nights with pleasure. He had become addicted to her but when he realized this, he simply said: "fuck it." He decided to enjoy her and give in to her every whine.

After his usual routine, which included attending diplomatic meetings with his father, eating lunch with his wife, Princess Zuri, train with his best friend, and finish a shit load of paperwork that his father dumped on him everyday, he would head to his mountain home. The small mansion had become her home.

Going back to his activities, none tired him like being forced to spend an hour with his wife. Princess Zuri was the same age as his mistress. She was pretty and well educated and from an extremely wealthy planet. Not that his mistress wasn't any of this. In fact, his mistress was breathtaking, gorgeous, passionate, sensual, brilliant, and most importantly, he was madly in love with her.

His father chose the young princess for him. At the time, he didn't care who he married. He was only interested in procreating an heir to the throne. And he had married her just a few months before his mistress had entered his life. What a bitch slap from life!

Most of that hour, his wife was quiet. She ate quietly often glancing at him as he kept his eyes o his plate. They usually ate alone in the garden, which was her choice. Sometimes she did get rowdy. She would accuse him of thinking about the other woman. This he never denied, such act made the Princess shed quiet tears. But sometimes she did get violent. Throwing the expensive porcelain sets of plates and shiny silverware into the air was her usual tantrum when she did display one.

He in response would roll his eyes and fold his arms on his chest waiting for her to finish. Or throw his silver utensils on the table and fly away to his sanctuary.

Today, that same thing had happened. She had lashed out on him for only spending one fucking night with her out of the week. Her number two complaint was that he lacked the minimal interest of making love to her, who was his wife.

"Fuck you Vegeta! Why is she so fucking special? Tell me! I'm your wife and you could barely look at me!" She'd had yelled between sobs before collapsing on her knees.

He had only watched her. "Get up woman! Don't humiliate yourself!" He walked to her direction and roughly picked her up from her thin arm. Her sobs never seized. "Stop it!"

"I can't. Just stay with me!" Her desperate crying continued.

He pushed her away before speaking. "Well since you can't stop your crying, I'm leaving!"

Before Zuri was even able to process his words and reach out for him, he had vanished into the air, leaving her behind and broken.

He continued his way to their bedroom as he relived that moment with his wife. He reached the double doors and sighed before turning the knobs. He grabbed each knob and opened the doors widely.

He found her on the extra king size bed. She was lying down on her belly. She was wearing a black short made of silk nightgown. Her feet were folded up and crossed. In her felt hand she held a black rose, a rarity of his planet. He'd left it that same morning next to her pillow. He had woken up very early to pick the flower from the farthest field. In her right hand, she held a drawing pencil. Below her chest, there was a sketching pad. She was sketching the flower.

When the doors flew open, she perked her head up and looked to her right side. There he was. He stood proud and elegant wearing his royal cape on his muscled back. She smiled her seductiveness at him.

He watched her acknowledge his presence. He observed her body on the royal blue sheets. The bed was perfectly made and she was making that bed a temptation. He took in the round mountain that her perfectly formed ass was. As soon as she smiled, he felt more relaxed.

She dropped the pencil and held the black rose.

"I got your present." She said and then took the flower to her little nose and smelled its aroma.

"Did you like it?" His masculine voice asked.

"Very much, my Prince." She bit her bottom lip inviting him to approach her.

He turned around and closed the doors. He turned back and removed his cape. He dropped it on the couch to his right. He started walking to her direction. As he walked he took of his black gloves and his boots.

She kept watching him.

He stopped next to the bed and took off his armor. He dropped it on the floor.

She changed her position and was on laid on her back. Her right leg was slightly propped up.

He ran his hand on her right leg: from her ankle to where her nightgown reached, just a few inches above her knee.

She bit her lip again, holding her invitation to come even closer. She spread her legs and extended her left hand to him.

He grabbed her hand and climbed on the bed, on his knees. He stared at her perfect shape.

She pulled him gently. He slowly leaned in. His left hand became his support. With his right hand, he lifted her nightgown. He reached her panties and pulled them down. She complied with him by folding her leg up and removing them with her left hand.

He lowered his face and his lips landed on hers. He kissed her with sweetness. She responded with burning passion.

Between kisses, he whispered: "Bulma."

She whispered into his mouth: "Vegeta."

Vegeta lowered her gown's straps from her shoulder.

Bulma caged his pelvis in her inner thighs.

Vegeta stopped and looked at her face. He brought his weight down on her. He couldn't miss the sketchpad. He glanced at it and saw her artistic ability.

"You have talent."

"One of many, my Prince." Bulma said as she started removing her burgundy spandex shirt.

He redirected his eyes to her angelic face. "Tell me." Vegeta demanded. Bulma stopped her hands.

Bulma smiled and lifted her eyebrows. "Tell you what?"

"You know what. Tell me."

"Or what?" Bulma tortured.

"I need to hear it." Vegeta pleaded.

Bulma pulled him and she cupped his lips in a consuming lock.

"Bulma." Vegeta begged as she kissed him. Bulma stopped her assault and looked deep into his eyes.

"I love you, Vegeta. I need you, I want you, always."

Satisfied, Vegeta retreaded. He was on his knees and away from her. He grabbed her legs and pulled her in. Bulma giggled. Vegeta placed his hands on her belly and ripped the nightgown in two. He threw the pieces on the floor.

"You know, I'm going to have to order more of those." Bulma's giggle became a fun and light laugh.

Vegeta chuckled as he ripped his pants off with the same force. Bulma sat and removed his shirt off. She ran her hands over his chest and kissed his scars. Vegeta, with his right hand lifted her head. He placed his right hand on the back of her neck and slowly lowered them back on the bed.

Their bedroom became a concert hall of moans and sighs as he made his mistress his yet again. Both forgetting the suffering Princess that slept alone in the palace.


	2. Chapter 2

**SEDUCTRESS**

Chapter 2: HIS MISTRESS

The spoiled mistress stared at the ceiling. She was biting the nail of her left thumb. The Prince that worshipped her laid on her belly. Fully satisfied and exhausted from their wild night, the heir to the Vegetasei throne peacefully slept.

She ran her perfectly manicured fingers through his wild hair. What a night! She had him where she wanted. She had him doing anything she wanted. Who would have thought? The Prince of the most powerful race in the universe answered to her every request. He was like putty in the hands of his human mistress. All she had to do was to say the magic words.

All she had to do was declare her undying devotion and love for the Prince. Which was something very easy for her. The Prince, to be honest, was young, he radiated passion, and was the best male she ever had. Never, did she feel rejection for him. She did enjoy every night she had with him. She was in paradise. She had a handsome and young heir devoted to her who spoiled her rotten.

The mistress grinned as she reminded herself of the power she held. She wasn't worried about the wife. The wife, in her opinion, was so ordinary, so boring! No wonder the Prince only spent one night with the woman. And to top it all of, she still had not conceived, that made the aquamarine haired mistress gain more power and influence over the future King.

In fact, she hadn't become pregnant because she didn't want to, not yet at least. But she was planning on stopping her pregnancy prevention very soon. Ami, her trusted servant provided her with a liquid concoction to avoid pregnancy. The mistress drank it everyday and if she wished to become pregnant, she only had to stop drinking it.

Now, she knew that the Prince had intercourse with the wife once in a while. But he was smart enough to only bed with her when the Princess was ovulating. But still nothing. At times, the mistress almost felt sorry for the wife, almost. But as soon as pity for the Princess reached her heart, the feeling disappeared and the mistress continued to spend almost every night in the arms of the Prince. Every night, the Princess was losing battles, that's if she still was fighting. In her opinion, the Princess had lost the war.

The Prince woke up when his mistress giggled. He lifted his face to look at the woman who threw him in a passionate frenzy almost every night. He kissed her flat belly that was covered with the royal blue sheet as his hands held her hips.

"What's so funny?" The handsome Prince asked.

"Nothing. I was just remembering." His mistress answered as she now ran both her hands through his hair. She knew that relaxed him.

The Prince smirked and rolled off from the bed. He went to the walk in closet next to the bathroom and removed a pair of boxers from a drawer. He put them on and walked to where his armor landed. He withdrew a tiny black satin box from the chest area.

He walked to his mistress and sat in front of her on the bed. He handed it to her. She took it in her hands and looked at the small box. He always gave her something.

"Open it."

She smiled and slowly opened the box. She gasped when she saw the hair clip. It was the silhouette of a dancing naked woman. Her chest and lower area were covered with a ribbon that originated from her hands and flowed freely around her legs. The design was carved from a black shiny stone. It was lovely. There was so much detail in this little piece of art.

The mistress wrapped herself with her bed sheets and stood from the bed. She ran to her body-sized mirror next to her walk in closet and placed the clip on her hair. It was small but anybody would be able to see the figure of the female dancer very clearly. And it was black. Her favorite color was black. Her Prince knew this and he obviously made the choice of the color. The black clip stood out very elegantly in her aquamarine hair. She loved it.

The Prince saw her sprint out of bed. He elation satisfied him and assured him that he made a perfect choice of a gift for the woman he loved. Even when she was wrapped in bed sheets, she was breathtaking.

He walked behind her and hugged her. He wrapped his arms around her tiny waist.

"Bulma."

"Hmm?" She hummed still admiring her present.

He positioned his palm over her abdomen. Bulma placed her hands on top of his.

"I have to stay at the palace permanently for a couple of weeks. My father is having royal guests. They are important to our intergalactic relations."

Bulma looked at his eyes through the mirror. "Oh. So that means you will be absent for that time."

Vegeta turned her around to face her. "No. I could never stay away from you even if I wanted to."

"I understand if you have to be away Vegeta. I don't wish to pressure you."

Vegeta pulled her body tight against his. "I said no. You're coming with me Bulma."

Bulma blinked twice in surprise. "What about your wife and your father?"

"My father will understand. He's actually growing tired of Zuri. She hasn't conceived and that worries him. But we can't do anything about it, not right now when intergalactic negotiations are taking place."

"Of course." Bulma looked to the side as she thought about what Vegeta had said.

"As for the woman, don't worry about it. I'll keep her out of your way." Vegeta said before kissing her. Bulma couldn't help but smile. Oh yeah, the Princess had lost the war.

"So, where would you sleep? Since you'll have both your wife and your mistress under the same roof." Bulma teased wrapping her arms around his neck.

Vegeta picked her up in his arms. "Where do you think?" He responded with a sly grin.

'_This should be fun' _Bulma thought and laughed throwing her head back. Vegeta walked in the direction of the bed. He placed her on the bed.

Bulma exposed a naked leg. "Again?" She asked biting her lip.

Vegeta lowered his face to kiss her. "I will never get enough of you Bulma, never." Vegeta reached her lips. Before he was able to push her on the bed, a knock on the door disrupted them. Vegeta growled. "Damn it! I'm going to fucking kill whoever just knocked!" Vegeta was straitening himself to walk to the door.

Bulma beat him as she placed herself in front of him. "You're not killing anybody today, my brute Prince. Go back to bed and let me answer the door."

Then another knock came. "Lady Bulma?"

Vegeta sat on the bed.

"Yes, Ami?" Bulma answered as she made her way to the door.

"The breakfast is ready my lady."

Bulma opened one of the double doors. Ami, an elderly servant woman stood in front of the mistress.

"Oh yes, please come in." Bulma motioned for the woman to enter the bedroom.

Ami walked in and saw the Prince of her planet sitting on the bed. She saw his back and walked to the balcony. The elderly woman occasionally glanced at the Prince as she moved the food from her cart to the table in the balcony.

"Ami, don't uncover the food." Bulma requested. The woman simply nodded and pushed the cart ready to leave.

On her way out, she dared to look at the Prince and he also happened to look at her. He had a scowl on his face and she wondered how the delicate Lady Bulma was able to stand him. Sure he was handsome but a constantly angry man was not good company.

"What the hell are you looking at?" Vegeta snapped at the elderly servant. She immediately dropped her gaze down.

"My apologies your majesty." The frightened woman responded.

Bulma almost exploded in laughter but she contained herself for the sake of the woman. She didn't want to make her feel more embarrassed than she already felt.

Bulma closed the door behind the servant and walked to the annoyed Prince.

"I'm going to have that insolent old bag fired."

Bulma kissed his forehead. "Forget about her. Come on, let's take a bath before eating." Bulma offered and walked away.

Vegeta smiled as he watched her head to the bathroom.

The devious Prince reached in and pulled the sheets leaving Bulma in her naked magnificence.

Bulma giggled when she felt naked and saw a smirking Vegeta hold the sheets. She ran the rest of her way to the bathroom.

"Come on Vegeta!" Bulma called out. Vegeta followed her and closed the door behind him.

/////

Candles dimmed the bathroom. It was elegantly decorated to the mistress' request. The tile walls were ivory. The huge tub was also of ivory porcelain.

In this room, the couple orchestrated their own pleasure party as both lovers stood inside the squared shower area. The steam of water filled the room and enveloped their naked bodies.

The Prince stood behind his mistress. His hands roamed her body freely. He was careful and struggled to not go inside her. He fondled her body only to pleasure her senses and her wet flesh.

The Prince's ragged breath fell on her neck. He was sending her into a delirium of lascivious and his magical touch forced her to hold on to the tile wall for support. How can he do such things to her? The mistress questioned silently biting her lip and shutting her eyes closed. In her mind, there was no doubt that he was hers.

The Prince slowed his ministrations and held her close and placed his hand on her lower abdomen.

"Why haven't you become pregnant?" The Prince asked. He was beginning to question his manhood. How could his wife and mistress not become pregnant? Was there something wrong with him?

"Because I have been taking a contraceptive." The Mistress answered, as his body became her support.

Vegeta frowned and suddenly turned her around. He gripped her arms. "What are you talking about?"

"Relax." Bulma said after she felt the pain in her arms.

"Explain!" The prince demanded.

Bulma winced in pain. "You're hurting me." She calmly said.

Vegeta released her. Bulma placed her hands on his chest. "It's birth control."

Vegeta stepped out of the shower and grabbed a small towel. "I know what that is. I'm not stupid. Why?"

Bulma grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her torso then followed him. Vegeta walked out of the shower wet and headed to the closet. He put on his underwear and used the small towel to dry his hair.

Bulma stepped out of the bathroom and found the Prince sitting on the bed drying his hair. She walked to his direction and stopped in front of him.

She smiled as she took the towel out of his hands. She dried his neck and his chest with the towel. She lifted his chin.

"If I do get pregnant, what would our child's position be Vegeta?" Bulma asked softly.

"What?"

Bulma knelt in front of him. With his hand, he removed the droplets of water from her face.

"Our child would be considered a bastard because I am not your wife. I don't want any child of mine to be considered as such and be forced to constantly live in the shadows. That is the reason why I've been taking birth control." Bulma explained.

"I would never allow that to happen."

"Maybe, but I'm not so sure about your father. After all, he did choose your wife." Bulma pushed.

"She hasn't conceived Bulma. She can't even accomplish that task." Vegeta glanced at the opened balcony.

Bulma stood up and moved his face back to her direction.

"Give me what I want Bulma. Give me a son, and I'll make sure he becomes the next Crowned Prince to the throne of Vegetasei."

Bulma lifted her eyebrow and then her head as she looked down on the Prince.

Bulma moved her knees to either side of his legs sitting on top of him. Her legs had spread out.

Vegeta moved his right hand to caress her left inner thigh.

"How will you accomplish that?" Bulma whispered in his ear.

Vegeta nuzzled her neck tenderly. "I will talk to my father about it."

Vegeta chuckled. "At least I know that it's not me."

"You?" Bulma thought about his words. "Oh, I see." Bulma opened her towel. "I can assure you that you are more than capable Vegeta. And I will prove it."

Vegeta ran his hand from her chest to her abdomen. He pulled Bulma. Bulma lowered her mouth to his. She pushed her breasts against his chest. Both released a moan.

"But first, we eat, I'm starving." Bulma said after separating their lips. She stood up. Vegeta grabbed her hand preventing her from walking away.

"We will finish."

"Don't we always?" Bulma removed her hand from his. She allowed her towel to drop to the floor and started walking to her closet. She glanced back and winked at the Prince before disappearing into the closet.

The Prince still had his hand out. He slowly lowered his hand and stood up. He followed her into the closet.

/////

The mistress and the Prince looked at each other. They sat at the balcony eating their breakfast as usual. They sat facing each other, with nothing between them. The table was placed to their side.

She took a bite of her blueberry-covered toast and chewed. The Prince admired her beauty. She wore a red dress with thin straps. Her make up was light and her hair was made into a ponytail.

He never got tired of looking at her. He will never get tired of looking at her. Her features were one of a kind. Her blue eyes were ponds that reflected her wildness. Her skin was like fresh wet grass. Her scent was impregnated in his soul. Her strands of hair flowed graciously when she made love to him. And her body, her body was that of a goddess. Her body had awakened new sensations in him. Because of her, he had come with a thousand ways to love her and satisfy her.

His mistress swallowed her bite and took a sip of her orange juice. She placed her right foot between his legs. She used her foot to caress his thigh.

He looked at her foot. He grabbed it and massaged it.

"Vegeta, can I ask something of you?" She used her sexy voice.

"That depends." He responded with a smirk.

Bulma pouted and pulled her foot away from his hand. Bulma stood from her chair and sat between his legs giving him her back. She positioned her feet on the chair in which she was sitting down previously. She found his arms and pulled them around her arms. Vegeta accommodated his face next to hers and kissed her shoulder.

"What do you want Bulma?" He asked after a minute of silence. Bulma smiled when her move provided her with the result she expected.

"I was hoping we could spend the day together."

"I can't. I have duties I must attend to, you know that." Vegeta said as he cupped her right breast with his hand.

"You know you want to stay as much as I do." Bulma said as she rubbed herself against his groin.

"Don't do this to me Bulma." Vegeta released a euphoric sigh.

"Come on Vegeta, you're the Crowned Prince. You can do anything you want and nobody will question you." Bulma used a sultry tone.

"Except my father." Vegeta used his other hand to lift up her dress.

"Do it for me, please?" Bulma began rubbing his legs.

"I don't know. I have too many--"

Bulma removed herself from his grasp. Vegeta's lap became empty. She pushed her chair back and sat down. He looked at her. She crossed her legs and Vegeta felt his blood boil when she looked to her right side, obviously trying to ignore him.

He reached in and pulled her arm, their faces just an inch away from each other. "Don't ever pull away from me because you don't get what you want and don't ever ignore me, you hear me!"

Any other woman would be frightened by his sudden lash of anger, but not the mistress that knew exactly how tame the beast within the Prince.

Bulma attacked his mouth in a kissing frenzy that only she knew how to deliver. He couldn't resist. He returned her approach. Bulma stood up but never disconnected their lips. She made it back into his lap. Vegeta yanked her body atop. He held her delicate back with his left hand.

Between ragged breaths and kisses Bulma spoke. "Is it so wrong to want to spend all day with you? Please Vegeta just for today. We both know that you won't come home tonight."

"I can't always ignore her." Vegeta responded as his right hand became lost inside the skirt of Bulma's dress.

Bulma parted their lips and seemed to give up but this time she stayed in his lap. "Give me a strawberry?"

The Prince took a deep breath. Thinking that she'd understood and that giving her the fruit she asked for was the least he could for her, Vegeta reached for the fruit bowl and grabbed a scrumptious strawberry.

"Dip it in the chocolate, please." Bulma requested with fake innocence. Vegeta did as he was told. He dipped the fruit in the fudge with his right hand barely submerging the tips of his index finger and thumb. He brought the fruit to Bulma's mouth.

Bulma bit the strawberry and chewed. She swallowed and took the leaf from Vegeta's hand. She threw it toward the table. Vegeta was about to wipe his fudged fingers when Bulma grabbed his hand.

Vegeta watched her. She introduced his thumb in her mouth and sucked it clean. Vegeta parted his bottom and upper lip in response. She always surprised him with these little yet sexual actions.

Bulma took his index finger inside her mouth and sucked it clean. Bulma never left his face. She knew her action was having her desired effect on the Prince.

"Vegeta, stay and play with me?" Bulma seductively planted kisses on his palm.

The Prince took his mistress in his arms and carried her to the bed. He threw her on the mattress. She landed on her elbows and she threw her head back in laughter, celebrating her victory. Vegeta crawled into bed and landed on his knees in front of her. He forcefully spread her legs apart and reached in to tug her panties off. Satisfied, Bulma stretched her body on the bed. She readied herself for the Prince's passion to impose itself on her.

/////

"Where the fuck is he?" King Vegeta slammed his fist on his desk. Kakarot stood in front of the King.

Nappa, who was standing to the right of the King, answered with an amused chuckle. "I think we all know where he is. Heck if I was him I would be in the same place."

"Shut up Nappa! Kakarot, go get him. Tell him that I need him here, right now!"

"I'm sure he's on his way, your majesty. He wouldn't miss a meeting with the council." Kakarot said nonchalantly. He was dying of boredom. He was so sure that the Prince would arrive anytime soon. As much as she adored his mistress, his responsibilities always came first. Little did Kakarot know that he was wrong. Little did he know that his Prince had decided to ignore his responsibilities of the day only to love his mistress.

But the King knew better. The king was actually the one that had introduced Bulma to the Prince. The King had given her to the Prince as a temporary courtesan after . The King never imagined that Bulma would become his son's permanent mistress. He expected the Prince to use her at least a couple of times and then get rid of her, but it never happened the way he'd planned. Now, he regretted his action.

"I don't care about what you think Kakarot. Do as you're told, NOW!"

Kakarot sighed and headed to the window of the King's study. The King did not scare him at all. He 'd grown with Vegeta and therefore witnessed the King's bad mood first hand but he also knew that it was just a façade the King presented. After all, he was the King of the most powerful race of the planet and had to act like it.

"Alright, alright, I'm going." Kakarot said before taking off to the sky.

"I have to think of something. I can't allow this to continue. She's distracting him too much." The King rubbed his temples. He was getting a headache.

"Are you thinking of getting rid of her?" Nappa asked interested.

"Hmm. Interesting." These were the King's words before reclining into his chair. He stared at the pen he toyed with as he thought about what Nappa said. He was definitely on to something.


	3. Chapter 3

**SEDUCTRESS**

Chapter 3: HER POWER

The mistress was playing around under the sheets. And the Prince was having the time of his life. Although, he knew his moments with her were what most people would call 'morally wrong', he couldn't fathom his existence without her.

The Prince observed the form of his mistress covered in their bed sheets crawl to his direction. She crawled on top of him and her beautiful head emerged from by his chest. She distributed gentle kisses on his chest.

She dropped her weight on his body and took a deep breath before completely relaxing on top of his chest. The Prince traced circular patterns on her bareback.

"When are you taking me to the palace?" Bulma kept her eyes closed, taking in his scent. She was playing a dangerous game. She was becoming very fond of the Prince and this was not like her. Her goals were very clear but the Prince was one of a kind. The Prince was the only one that had really cared about her and that made him special for her. She getting closer to her goal but she was not there yet. But soon she would.

"The day after tomorrow. I will arrange everything for your arrival." She giggled and went back under the sheets. She giggled to celebrate two things: the fact that her plan was going as she planned and at what she was about to do under those sheets.

/////

Kakarot yawned as he flew to the Prince's mountain home. The breeze was nice and cool and he remembered the day Vegeta met his mistress. He was there with him. They actually had just arrived from purging Oberon, a planet of massive forests and home to a group of very powerful warriors. They almost matched the Saiyans' strength, almost. But like in every battle they'd been, the Saiyans rose victorious. Kakarot chuckled as he remembered how he'd met mistress Bulma.

_Flashback:_

_The King stood with his arms open ready to embrace his son. The Empire was welcoming the Prince, Kakarot and the small Saiyan armada that followed them. The King congratulated them for a job well done and his pride for his son was apparent. Princess Zuri was there as well to welcome her husband. Her eyes glowed in pride as the Prince touched the ground. The Prince and his followers bowed to the King. And the King placed his arm around his son's shoulders. _

"_Well done son!"_

"_Father." _

"_There are good news for the Empire, Vegeta." Everyone followed the rulers inside the palace. _

"_Planet Earth has being purged as well and is now our property." _

_Princess Zuri joined the Prince's side and grabbed his arm. Vegeta glanced at the princess when he left her touch. The palace doors opened and the main hall erupted in applauses. Vegeta was surprised and looked at his father for answers. _

"_Tonight we celebrate your success in Oberon and the success in Earth." The King announced to the guests. _

_Princess Zuri kissed Vegeta's cheek. Before Vegeta could react the King called his attention. _

"_Son, you better go and clean up." The King dragged the Prince to the side. "And there's a special surprise waiting for you in your old dormitory."_

_The Prince propped up an eyebrow in suspicion. Special surprise? What kind of surprise. The Prince thought that, obviously, it would be a woman. Perhaps a Saiyan courtesan? He hoped not. His wife was prettier than most of the Saiyan courtesans. _

"_Are you serious?" The Prince asked. _

_The King chuckled. "Son you're entitled to a little fun with other women other than your wife." The King pushed the Prince toward the hallway that would lead him to his bachelor dormitory. _

_The Prince started to walk but hesitated. _

"_Trust me son. Enjoy yourself but make sure you do come back to the celebration." _

_The Prince continued to walk to his bachelor dormitory. Kakarot noticed his Prince leave the celebration and followed him. _

_Kakarot called out to the Prince. "Vegeta!" _

"_What?" Vegeta glanced back. _

"_Where are you going?" _

"_To change. You should do the same and apparently a special surprise awaits in my old bedroom." _

"_A special surprise?" Kakarot thought hard as he caught up to Vegeta. "Oh, I get it. Hey! How come I don't get a surprise?" _

"_Because you're not mated and it's easier for you to get any woman you want without anybody frowning upon your conquests." _

"_Now that you put it that way." _

"_Come on, my father probably left two courtesans. I'll let you choose one." _

_Kakarot patted Vegeta's back. "How about the party?" _

"_What party would you prefer? A night with a female or a night with drunk Saiyans?" _

"_Yeah, screw the celebration." Kakarot said as they reached Vegeta's doors. Vegeta pushed both door open and there she was, staring at the opened balcony. She was giving them her back. She wore a transparent black robe. The robe hugged her body perfectly. Her right shoulder was exposed and her hair was pinned up in a loose bun. She looked over her shoulder when she heard the doors open. _

"_Prince Vegeta?" She sweetly greeted. She turned around and with her hand she brushed back a few strands of hair that fell on her face. Her blue eyes sparkled as she noticed Kakarot. She covered her chest with her hands. But both Saiyans were able to see her perfect breasts through the transparent black fabric before she covered herself with her arms. _

"_Kakarot." Vegeta said without leaving her eyes. _

"_Yes?' Kakarot was still drooling. _

"_Leave." Vegeta ordered and gently pushed Kakarot to the side. _

"_But you said--"_

_Vegeta turned his face to see Kakarot. "I said if there were two. Obviously there's only one. Now, leave." _

"_Okay." Kakarot said as he slowly took a step back but never taking his eyes off the woman in front of him. _

"_Leave quicker!" Vegeta raised his voice when Kakarot was taking his sweet time. _

"_I'm going." Kakarot still had his eyes on the woman. _

"_KAKAROT!!!" Vegeta yelled. _

"_Alright!" Kakarot snapped out of it and turned around and closed the doors behind him. He heard a feminine chuckle. _

Kakarot landed just outside the mountain home. That woman was truly stunning; he didn't blame his Prince's lack of concentration when she was near. He would have lost his head for her too. He was sure he would have lost his reason for her. In fact, Vegeta had already lost his reason for that woman. It was just a matter of time to discover what the ramifications would be. He took a deep breath and walked through the doors.

/////

Bulma had just showered again and was getting dressed. Vegeta slept peacefully on the bed. She contemplated his brawny back since he was sleeping upside down. She put on a black strapless mini dress. She allowed her hair to cascade down. She applied her make up and her delicate perfume. She walked to his side and ran her fingers through his hair. She leaned in and kissed his lips.

"Where are you going?" He asked as he slid his hand up her dress.

"It's time for lunch Prince. I'll meet you outside?"

"Do you enjoy it?"

"Enjoy what?" Bulma asked amused.

"The power you hold over me."

Bulma pushed him to his side so that he lay on his back and sat next to him. She leaned in to whisper in his ear. "Very much." Bulma nipped his ear.

"Watch it Bulma." The Prince said a little irritated by her response.

Bulma mounted the Prince and lowered her face to his. "Don't tell me you don't enjoy it, don't tell me you don't enjoy ME."

"I do far more than that every fucking night." Vegeta pushed Bulma forward bringing both of them in a sitting position. Bulma hugged his neck. Vegeta did more than enjoy their nights of passion. He loved her so much that most of the time he took care of her necessities first and foremost. He never did such thing for a woman. Bulma controlled him in bed to the extent that he surrendered his Saiyan pride when he slept in her arms. And she knew it. Fuck! She knew it; he saw it in her eyes. How could he be reduced to a horny male when he was with her. How could she do it? And it wasn't just physically. His attraction and love for her went beyond sex and their physical chemistry. She owned him, she owned his warrior heart, she owned his body, his attention, his deepest and most hidden feelings, she took his passion to new levels and she knew it. Damn! She knew it.

"Get off!"

"No."

Vegeta stared coldly at his mistress. Her attitude pissed him off. But he would never push her. He couldn't do it. Her aroma and her body took away his will. Looking at her in her fresh and young self made him want to have her just where she was, on top of him with her beautiful and gentle arms around him.

Bulma smiled at him and softened her gaze. She leaned in to kiss him. But Vegeta turned his head to the side. Bulma grabbed his chin and turned his head to her direction. He could act like such a baby sometimes. But she knew how to handle the spoiled and angry Prince. She'd perfected that skill.

Bulma leaned in and kissed him like she did only a few times. And the Prince melted in her lips. He infused their bodies with pressure. His body tensed up and he held her with force. Bulma felt his muscles flex and she dug her fingers in his hair. As if in cue, both separated and Vegeta attacked her neck and her chest. He kissed her roughly, like he did only a few times. Bulma became excited and softly moaned next to his ear. Her moans became more ragged and louder as Vegeta worked wonders with his lips. Both lovers kept the intensity of their hold. They never allowed themselves to relax their arms around each other. Their necessity for each other molted their bodies together.

"That's why I can't spend the whole day with you." Vegeta said as reached for her lips again.

KNOCK, KNOCK—

Vegeta stopped and took a deep and much needed breath before allowing his head to relax on Bulma's chest. Bulma stopped her frantic pleas. She gently cradled his head with her hand and rubbed his scalp. She kissed his cheek and with her other hand she caressed his back. She savored the moment. Because whether she had admitted it or not, she loved him, in her own manipulative, controlling, and sick way, she loved him. And he loved her. He admitted his feeling to himself a long time ago. He loved her desperately, like his life was not enough to love her and have her. His physical need for her body had grown into a deep emotional bond.

KNOCK, KNOCK—

The interruption knocked both out of their own personal thoughts.

"Lady Bulma?" Ami called behind the door.

"Yes?" Bulma answered.

"Kakarot is here. He says it's important for him to speak with the Prince."

Vegeta raised his head and stared at Bulma with wide eyes. Bulma smiled at his reaction.

"Relax, it's not like your father personally came for you."

"No, but he sent Kakarot."

"Get dressed and I'll go down. I haven't seen Kakarot for such a long time."

Bulma removed herself from Vegeta's lap and walked to the door. Vegeta stayed in bed fighting his arousal. He was going to need a cold shower. Bulma stopped at the door and fanned herself with her hand and took a deep breath. Vegeta noticed.

"What's wrong?"

Bulma ran her hands down the skirt of her dress and fluffed her hair. "You're not the only one who has to shake it off." Bulma said as she looked at Vegeta's lap. Vegeta stood up and ran to the shower. Bulma repressed a giggle and exited the room.

/////

Bulma descended the stairs barefooted. Kakarot waited at the base of the staircase. He was looking around but when Bulma reached his sight, he froze and only stared. Bulma walked down the stairs seductively. She knew the effect she had on Vegeta's friends, especially on Kakarot. He always kept his distance out of respect for the Prince but that never stopped him from looking and as long as he didn't touch she didn't have a problem with delighting his pupils.

"Hello Kakarot. How long has it been?"

"Bulma." Kakarot tilted his head down. This woman's presence demanded respect just by existing. "I say it has been a few months now."

Bulma reached Kakarot. "Yeah you're right, a few months."

Bulma gave a light laugh. "So what brings you here?"

"Oh come on Bulma. You know why I'm here." Kakarot looked at Bulma from head to toes.

"What? You came for Vegeta?"

"You kidnapped the Prince and the King is not happy about it. He has duties."

"Kidnap? I think it's impossible for someone like me to kidnap Vegeta." Bulma walked around Kakarot, like she was sizing him up. God, he could smell her. She smelled desirable. Kakarot forced himself out of it.

"You have other ways to persuade him into staying." Kakarot followed Bulma with his eyes.

"How would you know?" Bulma whispered into Kakarot's ear. Kakarot shuddered at the feel of her breath.

"I wish I knew." Kakarot answered and Bulma laughed as she came to stand in front of him.

"You're funny Kakarot." Bulma touched his armor. Kakarot swallowed hard. Man, this woman sure can make a man feel special with just a touch or a glance from her. Vegeta sure was lucky.

"You know, I've always wondered how you managed to become what you are now for Vegeta. He never kept a female as long as he's kept you." Kakarot spoke as he placed his hand on Bulma's.

Bulma smiled and looked up to see his eyes. Even for a tough warrior, Kakarot had a playful and gentle personality. And sometimes he could be very nosy.

"And that's something you will never find out my dear Kakarot."

Vegeta was descending the stairs as she saw Kakarot drooling over Bulma. Bulma was toying with his friend again. Why she played that game, he wasn't sure. Although it was Kakarot and he knew that Kakarot was loyal to him, he didn't like Bulma interacting with him.

"Kakarot!" Vegeta yelled. The unaware Kakarot jumped and slapped Bulma's hand down. Bulma laughed enjoying Kakarot's startled expression.

"Ve..Vegeta!"

Vegeta reached the bottom of the stairs and wrapped his hand around Bulma's waist. Bulma placed her hand on Vegeta's hand.

"Hey Vegeta, about what you saw, I--"

"Why the hell are you here?"

"Your father sent me." Kakarot answered as he went back to his usual calm self. He glanced at the beauty standing next to Vegeta. Bulma smiled.

Vegeta, aware of Kakarot's target of attention rolled his eyes. "Why? What does he want?"

"Well there's a meeting with the council, apparently, the guests will arrive sooner than expected and he wants you at the palace." Kakarot said, still with his eyes on Bulma.

"Look at me when you're talking to me you moron." Vegeta's annoyance was bordering into fury.

Kakarot snapped his attention back to Vegeta.

"Sorry about that but it's not my fault she's so pretty." Kakarot waved his hands toward Bulma.

"Save the flattering Kakarot. When do they arrive?"

"Tomorrow morning. And of course the celebration is tomorrow night."

"Shit!"

"Celebration? What celebration Vegeta?" Bulma turned her attention to the Prince.

"My father is hosting a celebration to officially welcome his guests." Vegeta explained never leaving Kakarot's face. He was not planning on telling Bulma since she was his mistress and the Princess was the one expected to enter the celebration from Vegeta's arm. What a nosy son of a bitch.

"And you weren't going to tell me right?"

Vegeta turned to his mistress. "I, um-"

"It's okay love, I don't mind. But are you still taking me to the palace with you?" Bulma was being very understanding.

"Yes."

Bulma reached Vegeta's lips and kissed him. Vegeta pulled her even closer and returned the kiss.

"Ahem!" Kakarot cleared his throat.

Vegeta stopped their kiss and looked at Kakarot. Bulma giggled.

"What?"

"We should go back to the palace Vegeta. Like you, your father lacks the virtue of patience." Kakarot scratched the back of his head while he grinned. Public affection made Kakarot a little uncomfortable.

"Fine. Let's go." Vegeta said before glancing at Bulma.

"I know. See you tonight?" Bulma said as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"I'll come for you tonight. Don't pack anything, I'll make sure you have everything you need at the palace."

Bulma positioned herself between Vegeta and Kakarot. She gave Kakarot her back and wrapped her arms around Vegeta's neck.

"Whatever you say." Bulma planted a passionate kiss on his lips.

Kakarot began whistling. Vegeta growled and looked at Kakarot. "Wait outside!"

"Sheesh Vegeta!" Kakarot turned around to exit.

"Vegeta?"

"Hmm?"

"May I take Ami with me to the palace?"

"The old bag?"

"Yes, I trust her and she's very helpful."

"If that's what you want."

Bulma smiled. "Thank you!"

"Bulma, the celebration--"

Bulma placed her finger on his lips. "Don't worry about it. It's just a party. I know my place." Bulma kissed him one more time.

Vegeta smirked. She was taking this very well, maybe too well. He suspected she was onto something but he didn't know what. He didn't want to think about it, he had his father to think about. That was a bigger deal. HE would find out later, if she were onto something.

Vegeta propped her up and wrapped her legs around his waist. Bulma held on and pressed her body against his. After they had enough of each other, Vegeta put her down. The Prince slapped his mistress' ass before walking away. Of course, Bulma returned the butt slap. Vegeta looked back and she winked. Vegeta gave her his usual smirk and walked out.

/////

"Ami, pack your bags, we're going to the palace." Bulma said as she threw herself on the bed.

"For how long lady?" Ami asked as she cleaned the mess in Bulma's bedroom.

"Forever."

Ami turned to look at Bulma with wide eyes. "Forever?"

"Yes Ami, I have a feeling that the palace will become our permanent home from now on." Bulma laughed a sinister laugh that assured Ami the mistress was a force to reckon with.

/////

"Vegeta, I think it's a bad idea taking Bulma to the palace. Your wife's there."

Both Saiyans flew over the mountains. They were going at a fast pace. The King was waiting and Vegeta knew he didn't like to wait.

"I didn't ask for your opinion Kakarot."

"No you didn't but your father will have something to say about it."

"I'll deal with him when the time comes."

"I smell trouble coming on but at least I'll enjoy watching it!"

"You're sick you know that?" Vegeta said as they landed on the palace's front doors.

"Maybe." Kakarot patted Vegeta's back.

Kakarot and Vegeta walked to the King's office in silence. They stopped at the door and Vegeta took a deep breath before entering his father's office.

Kakarot grinned. "Like I said this is going to be good."

Vegeta looked at Kakarot push the doors open. His father was still at his desk. The King looked up when the doors flew open. To his side was still Nappa and Vegeta swallowed hard. There were a few things that he needed to discuss with his father. A very important few things.

Vegeta walked to stand in front of the King. "Father."

"Finally! Look who decided to show up!" The King leaned back on his chair.

"Father, we need to talk."

"I say so." The King furrowed his eyebrows at his son.

/////

Here's chapter 3. There will be one more very long chapter and that will be the end for this story. I'm actually debating between two endings, either a satisfactory one or a very miserable ending for our fav couple. What do you guys think? Let me know please!!! Thanks to those who have reviewed. You are truly the best.


	4. Chapter 4

**SEDUCTRESS**

Chapter 4: PROPOSITIONS & CONFRONTATIONS

The mistress marveled at the grandeur of the throne room. The room housed the royal family's thrones. The King's throne was in the center. The Queen's throne was absent only because the King's wife was dead and according to Saiyan law, there could only be one legitimate Queen. So there was no need for a throne if there was no queen. Although, the King had his mistress, she did not occupy the throne. To the right side of the King's throne, there was the Prince's throne, the throne of her lover. To the left side of the King's throne, there was the Princess' throne.

Bulma looked around the columns that seemed to support the ceiling. She looked at the elegant and blue drapes that hung from the windows. The chandeliers brightened up the room. That room looked heavenly, it evoked a fairytale mood. Some walls were murals depicting battles and natural sceneries from the planet. And the rest were plainly painted in a solid ivory color. The next day, the King's guests would arrive and they would have a celebration. There would be a banquet, dancing, and drinking. Bulma's attention shifted to the thrones. She imagined the King and the Prince sitting down in their thrones looking down on the dancing and smiling guests that would enjoy the delicacies of the empire, the food, the music, the beauty of the room, and then she realized that she would miss out. But she wouldn't talk to Vegeta about it. He had given her everything she asked for but she was sure that he wouldn't budge on this, not this time. It was not her place but what could she do? Her eyes still roamed the thrones.

The King's throne sported burgundy and gold colors. The Prince's throne was of royal blue with a gold frame. The Princess' throne was the same. Bulma walked to the small set of stairs that led to the thrones. She used her hand to roam the texture of the fabric and the coldness of the frames.

"What are you doing here?" A husky voice that echoed throughout the room called.

Bulma looked in the direction of where the voice came from. It was him. HE wore his royal cape and armor. He was twice her age but he was so handsome and strong, just like his son. The King stood with his fists on his sides. It was like looking at an older version of Vegeta. Is this is how the Prince would look like in 20 years? Because if it was, she liked what she was seeing. He looked matured but still so strong, experienced and passionate. That goatee made him irresistible.

Bulma smiled and bowed. "Just admiring the architecture."

The King retorted a "hmph" and walked to Bulma's direction. "Why I'm I not surprised that he asked to bring you to the palace."

Bulma stepped down from the small set of stairs to stand at the base of the throne section. "It was just a matter of time." She was being cocky.

"You haven't spread your legs for any other male, have you?" The King blurted out. He had to ask. He resented her. She was controlling his son, which was dangerous. Controlling the Prince was an advantage.

Bulma laughed carefree. "I'm not a cheap prostitute."

The King arrived to stand in front of Bulma. "You're right, but you can cost this empire too much, if you really wanted to, what exactly is your agenda?"

Bulma looked at the King directly in the eyes. "I don't want act against your Empire, your majesty. This empire spoils me too much."

The King studied her face. "Fair enough…I decided to work with you instead of working against you."

Bulma relaxed and smiled. "Wise choice."

"I have a proposition for you." The King walked up to his throne and sat down. Bulma smelled the scent the King left in the air. His scent was very similar to the Prince's.

Bulma turned around to follow the King. "Really? What kind of proposition?"

"One that will benefit you greatly."

Bulma stayed in front of the King. "I'm listening."

The King looked at Bulma. She was wearing a very expensive and sophisticated black dress. She was a true beauty, a beauty that shined without effort, a true femme fatale. "The Princess is unable to reproduce."

"And?"

"And…let's just say you've become the logical choice. For my son that is."

"I see."

"If you birth a male first born, your future in this kingdom will be secured."

"But the first-born will remain a bastard, wouldn't he?"

"Ah yes, my son has explained your worry about that issue."

"And what have you decided?"

"If you give this kingdom a male heir, and that's only if you do, I will make sure your son will become the next crowned prince, he will have all the rights and I will care about the child, he will be after all my son's offspring."

"What about the Princess?" Bulma said in a more serious tone.

"What? You want her head?" The King chuckled, he joked.

"Of course I want her head, preferably in a silver platter!" Bulma spat exasperated. Greed and passion apparent in her eyes.

"What?" The King's tone changed. HE was surprised by her sudden change of tone. She was an evil female after all, just like he imagined.

"I want the Prince all for myself." Bulma was talking serious business now and her face showed it. Her eyes displayed a wild fire.

"You're a greedy little female, aren't you?" The King smiled.

"I don't like to share." Bulma's eyes burned with fury. She was showing her true colors now and the King was aware of this.

"You act more Saiyan than human. I would actually be proud of you if you were my daughter."

"But I'm not, I'm the other woman and the only one that he wants."

"Right, and that's the only reason why you've become the next best option so don't push it. I cannot give you the Princess' head." The King raised his voice to make his point clear.

"Why not?!" Bulma balled up her fists.

"The Empire would lose too much if she dies."

"In what sense?" Bulma snapped.

"This planet's alliance with her planet dies when she dies or if the marriage is absolved."

"I don't want her close to him."

The King abruptly stood from his throne. He was getting impatient with his son's mistress. "You already have him wrapped around your little finger, what else do you want? The girl is hardly competition for you!" The King pointed at Bulma with his index finger.

"I know that." Bulma's tone relaxed.

Bulma walked to the Princess' throne and touched the armrest. The King observed her.

"Even if you get rid of her, you will never have the throne, not officially that is."

"I can live with that." Bulma sat on the Princess throne. The King propped up his eyebrow and chuckled. She sure had balls and he was having fun witnessing her daring attitude. She would have made a great Saiyan queen.

"Then?"

Bulma crossed her long legs. "Send her to the mountain home, send her to the place where she knows he spent every night he wasn't with her." Bulma gripped the armrest. This is what she wanted and it looked like she was going to get it. She only imagine the power and the spoils she would enjoy if she gave them what they needed.

"First, give us what we need and you'll have what you want." The King responded.

"I will." Bulma said as she reclined on the throne and made herself comfortable.

"Deal's off is you birth a female."

"One more thing, your majesty."

"What else could you want woman?" The King asked while he rubbed his temples.

"About tomorrow's celebration."

The King propped up an eyebrow.

MEANWHILE…

Princess Zuri walked in the hallway. She felt so tired and so miserable. Why was her marriage going down a cliff? She loved him so much and he disregarded her feelings like they were not worth anything. After that woman came in to his bed, he changed and things were not the same. He was still with her.

Zuri approached the throne room and noticed the doors were opened. She glanced inside. She saw the King and her husband's mistress talking. The mistress was sitting on her throne. How dare she?! And how could her father-in-law permit such defying act? She would not allow this. It was too much for her to bear.

Zuri marched into the throne room. Her fury displayed in her soft and beautiful features.

"How dare you sit in my throne you whore!" Zuri yelled and Bulma's and the King's attention were drawn to the Princess.

"Calm down Zuri." The King spoke.

"NO! GET HER OUT OF HERE!" The Princess yelled with fury and resentment. The reason for her misery was sitting on her place.

The King stood and Zuri quickly approached them. She dragged a long royal blue dress and her face flushed from the anger she felt.

Zuri never took her eyes off Bulma. Bulma was enjoying the little scene. She made herself more comfortable on the throne, pushing the Princess' buttons. Zuri kept walking and just as she was about a few inches away from ripping Bulma's hair out, the King appeared in front of her. He gripped her shoulders.

"I ordered you to calm down."

Zuri looked at the King and she began shedding quiet tears.

"Please, get her away from me. Get her out of here." Zuri begged. The King softened his glare.

"Bulma, go to your room now." The King ordered never taking his eyes off Zuri.

"As you wish your majesty." Bulma spoke and stood up. She looked straight into Zuri's eyes, defying her. Zuri looked at Bulma's sparkling blue eyes, her perfect skin, and the black hair clip that she wore. It stood out from her blue curls. She'd seen it before! She saw it among Vegeta's belongings. He'd given to her!? How could he do that to her?

"GET OUT!" Zuri yelled as she launched forward but the King's body stopped any advance. Bulma smiled as she took her time to walk down the small set of stairs. Bulma waved her fingers to the Princess and Zuri buried her face on the King's chest. Bulma heard the Princess' sobs as she reached the doors.

"I will see you later Princess." Bulma whispered as she disappeared into the hallway.

/////

Bulma reached her dormitory and saw that Ami readying a bath for her. The room was just as big and as beautiful as her room in Vegeta's mountain home. The only difference was that there was no balcony.

"Amy! I need your help!"

"Sure lady." Ami responded. She knew that staying loyal to the mistress would yield her great benefits.

"This is what I need you to do…" Bulma started to explain.

/////

Vegeta walked to his dormitory, the one he shared with his wife.

He thought about her, about his mistress. Just like he'd told her, he went to "pick her up" after speaking to his father. Of course, the King threw a fit when he heard but the Prince said he would miss the celebration then. The King complied unwillingly but he would take advantage of her presence to proceed with his plan.

The Prince ordered everything she would need to be brought into his former dormitory. The room was to be arranged for her to be comfortable. The Princess had not yet noticed Bulma's arrival, he hoped.

Of course, he wasn't naïve; he knew his wife would find out eventually. It was just a matter of time. Or maybe he was testing the limits by taking Bulma to the palace. He was not sure. He wanted that woman, he wanted her for his queen even. But that would be impossible. Then there was his legitimate wife, a beautiful young woman that he started to grow fond of until Bulma appeared that night in his bedroom. He would never forget what happened that night.

_Flashback:_

"_You." The Prince whispered as he took a step forward. _

"_It's a pleasure seeing you again your majesty." Bulma bit her bottom lip. She allowed her robe to slide off her shoulder. _

"_How did you--" The Prince stood right in front of her. He marveled at her features. He took a few strands of her hair in his hand._

"_The King thought you would like me." _

_The Prince slid his hand from her hair to her bare shoulder. "He was right." _

_She smiled and allowed her robe to fall to the floor exposing her young flesh to the Prince. _

Vegeta entered his bedroom and slowly peaked in. There she was, sitting on the floor, crying her eyes out. Her dignity shattered. She hid her face from him. He sighed and walked to her.

He knelt before her and picked her up. She welcomed his arms, a set of arms that she barely enjoyed. He put her on the bed and covered her with the sheets. He turned to walk away. She grabbed his arm. He looked at her and her puffy and red eyes melted his heart.

"Don't leave me Vegeta, don't leave me." Her voice broke.

He understood she was not only referring to that night. She referred to their life. He took a deep breath and sat next to her. He brushed her bangs from her forehead. He leaned in and kissed her.

As he removed his lips, she found his lips and kissed him. He savored her fresh tears and heard her sobs break into his mouth. She was in pain. But he couldn't do anything about it. That's what he thought. HE was engaged in an internal battle.

"Take me. Make love to me, like you do with her." She begged.

"Don't do that!" Vegeta snapped and pulled away.

But she followed him and desperately reached for his lips. She cradled his face and kissed his face. "Don't, please, don't pull away. Can't you see that I love you, that I need you."

Vegeta didn't move. He allowed her lips freedom to do whatever she needed. In that moment, he decided to display his affection for her. Because although, he was madly in love with his mistress, he appreciated his wife and cared about her.

He pulled her into his lap and sat her there. He wrapped his arms around her waist and stared into her eyes. He kissed her and invested his imagination on her. He slowly stroked her legs and admired them. He kissed her legs and felt her soft skin. He removed her red nightgown and buried his face in the crook of her neck. He kissed her gently while teasing her entrance.

He moved her to lay on the bed, him on top. She held onto him with need and desperation. "Promise me you will never leave me." She said trying to use the moment of passion to get him to give her his word.

He stopped and stared at her. His silence told her everything she needed to know. "Why did you bring her here?" She asked with bitterness.

He stood up and picked up her robe. He threw it to her. "Vegeta answer me! Why is she here?! Why do you feel the need to humiliate me more?!" She yelled as he started walking to the door.

She stood from bed and ran to stop him. She made it to the door and barricaded it with her body. "Where are you going?"

"Move." He ordered with a calm tone.

"No! You're not going to her. Stay here."

"I said move woman."

"NO!" Her tears began to escape her again.

Vegeta knelt before her. "This is living hell. Why don't you return to your planet if you're not happy here?" Vegeta asked.

"So you can be with her?! I don't think so." Her angered now flourished.

"I am already with her. When are you going to understand that?" Vegeta sneered and punched the door. She flinched. She was not used to his outbursts, not directly at her that is.

He pushed her aside easily and left her alone in her room.

/////

Princess Zuri ate her breakfast in the garden. It was a hot morning and she had a migraine. She took a sip of her juice and placed her left hand on her forehead while her elbow rested on the chairs armrest. She took a deep breath as she saw that his chair was empty. After he left the previous night, she crawled back to bed and cried until she became exhausted. Did he go to her? She didn't want to think about it but it was so impossible to do that. She closed her eyes.

"Good morning Princess." Bulma's sweet yet lethal voice called the Princess' attention.

"What are you doing here?" Zuri asked dumbfounded when she saw Bulma in a white dress. She was truly beautiful. How could she compete with that?

Bulma noticed her swollen eyes. She smiled and took the other seat in front of the Princess.

"Mmm, blueberries. You know blueberries are Vegeta's favorite?" The mistress asked as she popped a few blueberries into her mouth.

Zuri slammed her hands on the table. "You bitch! Get out of my sight right now!"

"Relax Princess, I just want to talk to you." Bulma chuckled.

"But I don't!

Bulma ignored the Princess fit. She began buttering a toast. "I became worried. Vegeta came to me very early in the morning sweating and very tired. He said he was training all night. Are you two having problems?" Bulma said and took a bite of her toast.

"He trained all night?" Zuri asked.

"Yes he did. Poor Vegeta, he was so exhausted but a warm shower rejuvenated him. He's sleeping right now."

Zuri became angered. "Why are you telling me all this? Leave me alone!" Zuri knocked the pitcher of juice from the table.

"Hey watch it! You are going to ruin my dress." Bulma looked her dress over.

"I don't care about your fucking dress! Just go!"

Bulma stood up "I'm not going anywhere! I'm here to stay!"

"I will never allow that! He'll take you back to the mountains."

"Want to bet on that?" Bulma gave a sly smile.

"IF you stay I will personally kill you, you whore!" Zuri threatened.

"I actually want to see you try that."

"Why can't you find yourself another man and leave Vegeta alone?"

"Because no other man is as good in bed as Vegeta." Bulma sat back on the chair and picked on the fruit bowl.

"I curse the day you came here."

"I didn't come here Princess. None other than the great King Vegeta brought me here. He thought I would entertain the Prince."

"You're lying."

"Wake up Princess, all Kings have their courtesans in addition to their wives of course." Bulma looked to the sky. "But Vegeta is different. He's a one woman Saiyan. And that's why you have been reduced to just a title."

"He will never leave me. I am the Princess and future Queen of this planet."

"Maybe but I get to have him in my bed every night and to make your case worse, you haven't being able to give him a child. How pathetic!" Bulma stared at the Princess.

Zuri balled her fists. She was trying very hard to control herself and not launch herself at Bulma.

"What do you want to leave him alone? My planet is wealthy, my family is wealthy, I can give you anything and as much as you want." Zuri offered.

"There's nothing you have that I want."

"I won't lose him." Zuri whispered more to herself.

"You cannot lose something you never had."

Zuri stared at Bulma with wide eyes. Her words pierced through her heart.

"I will tell you something very personal though. Remember the night Vegeta came back from purging Oberon?"

Zuri remained silent.

"This is what happened that night."

_Flashback_

_Vegeta followed Bulma's robe to the ground. Then he moved his eyes up and marveled at Bulma's nudeness. She was perfect. Just like he remembered her. But at that time she was the property of an ancient relic, a sorry and pathetic version of a male, too old to even lay with her. _

_He met her back in one of their allied planets. She was the slave of a wealthy Tuffle. He first saw her dance her curves as she entertained them. His father, their elite armada, and himself were the guests of the Tuffle King. And her master was invited since he controlled the monopoly of mines. When she danced, it seemed like she danced only for his pleasure. Her beauty captivated him. And he'd told his father. Obviously, his father, as a reward to him, negotiated her freedom. And so, that night, she made her way back to him. _

"_I didn't think I would see you again." Vegeta said as he stroked her chest. Bulma bit her lip and removed his armor. He ran his hand down to her belly. _

"_You know how many times I fantasized about this moment?" Vegeta asked as she pulled her in from her waist. _

"_Tell me about it." Bulma whispered into his lips as she pulled him into the bed. They landed on the mattress, Vegeta on top and she spread her legs to welcome him. HE reached for his pants ready to rip them apart and dive in but she stopped him. "Wait." She whispered in his ear. _

"_What is it?" He asked as he stared down on her. _

"_We must not rush this my Prince. We have all night." She smiled at him. He returned the smile. _

_She undressed him and kissed every part of his heated body. He returned her strokes and kisses. They owned each other that night. He didn't treat her as a slave but as woman. She melted in his gentleness and he reveled in her wild passion. Never had he met a female that would push him to his limits and demand more after a few rounds. He would satiate his thirst for her. _

Princess Zuri was on the verge of tears but she held them in. She was not going to cry in front of Bulma. She was a Princess and knew better as to lower herself.

"Admit it, it's over. I win and he's mine." Bulma said as she stood behind the Princess.

The Princess shook her head. She gripped her head with her hands.

"Well, it was nice talking to you Princess. Have fun at the party today." Bulma said as she walked away.

The Princess saw her husband's mistress retreat. Then her eyes fell on her right hand that gripped a knife with force.

/////

Okay, so this is not the last chapter. I decided to divide the last chapter in 2. If I didn't then it would have been an extremely long chapter. I hope everyone is enjoying this short story. And I'll be updating all my fics this week. Since I finally have free time. Yay! Expect the last chapter very soon! Review!


	5. Chapter 5

**SEDUCTRESS**

Chapter 5: THE PARTY

The Prince stood in front of a wall-sized mirror. He wore his special occasion Saiyan armor. His spandex suit was black, his boots and gloves were black, and his armor was made of white gold. A servant was helping him fasten his cape to his armor. He looked himself in the mirror. To his right, his wife appeared.

With her eyes still a little swollen, her hair was perfectly combed. She didn't bother to do anything with it. It cascaded straight to her shoulders. Her princess cut dress was royal blue. Her make up was light on her face.

He thought she looked pretty but when he looked closely, he realized something. He realized that they still were not for each other and that they didn't fit together. But he would not get rid of her. He owed her that much.

She looked haggard and with no light. He knew it was his fault. His relationship with Bulma had driven her to depression. But he couldn't help it. Bulma was everything to him; she was the woman he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

Princess Zuri grabbed his arm. "I'm ready when you are." She said in a weak voice.

Without a word he turned on his heels and towed her to the hall where the party would take place. The Saiyan Empire was welcoming King Cold and Frieza, Prince of the Icejin Empire. An alliance was the motive for the celebration.

/////

Bulma heard the commotion very early in the morning. All the servants except for Ami worked diligently to prepare the palace for the guests.

That morning, Vegeta woke up and although she had every intention and desire to make him forget his troubles, he found out he was not in the mood. How strange, he was never 'not in the mood'.

It was obvious he had a lot in his mind. He worried about the party, about his wife, and about the fact that Bulma was to stay secluded in the bedroom. But she didn't worry about any of those things. Because she knew that there were changes waiting to happen. And he never heard a complaint from her.

She stayed in bed until Vegeta left to train. She took a bath and after her little conversation with the Princess, she observed the servants decorate the gardens from her window.

A very flustered and out of breath Ami entered her bedroom.

"They're here lady and the Prince is at the ball room."

"Good, is it ready?" Bulma asked excitedly.

"Yes my lady. It is ready."

"Perfect, now help me." Bulma said as she ran to the bathroom. Ami followed her.

/////

The throne room had been turned into the ballroom. The black ceiling made the crystal chandeliers stand out. The marble floor provided the elegant touch. An orchestra was assembled just a few feet away from the thrones.

The guests included Saiyan elites and everyone who accompanied the Cold family. It was a full house. Everyone drank wine as if it was water and ate the Saiyan delicacies that were being offered. Saiyan servants walked around with trays offering food and drinks.

The King mingled with Prince Frieza and King Cold and from time to time glanced at his son who sat on his throne. Prince Vegeta was having the worse time to his life. At least that's what he looked like. The King was trying his best to not reprimand his son in front of the guests. He could at least try to be friendly.

The Princess looked worse. And the King frowned upon this. How did she expect to win the Prince back if she only moped around?

And the King was beginning to wonder if she was the right choice to be the next queen of his empire. His son's mistress definitely had more will power than Zuri.

The Queen of the Saiyan Empire was supposed to have an incontrollable will power. She didn't have to be physically strong but she had to be driven. The mistress was a force of nature. A real Princess would stand up and fight for her man. Like the mistress was fighting.

"So where's the General?" King Vegeta asked Prince Frieza. The General never left the Prince's side. So it was strange to see the Prince Frieza without his right hand.

"He must be arriving soon. He wouldn't miss this. He enjoys the social life too much." Prince Frieza answered before taking another drink from his glass.

The King chuckled and took a drink from his own glass.

"By the way, is Prince Vegeta feeling alright?" King Cold asked as he glanced to the Prince.

"Let's just say he doesn't enjoy the social life as much." King Vegeta smirked.

Both Prince Frieza and King Cold chuckled.

/////

General Zarbon walked proudly to the ballroom. He looked forward to having some fun before returning to his duties as the General of the Icejin armada. He wore his usual white armor and his blue cape. He threw his long braided green hair back as he approached the hallway that would lead him to the ballroom. The doors were opened and he heard the music and chitchatting emanating from the ballroom. He smiled, as he was only a few feet from entering the party. But the sound of high heels hitting the marble floor made him stop and turn around. He stared with wide eyes at the beauty that approached him.

She wore Ami's creation: a silver dress strapless dress that had a left leg opening. The corset type upper section pumped up her breasts and it clung to her figure. Her silver gladiator pumps elongated her perfectly toned legs.

Her cheeks wore little blush and her lips were perfectly done with a nude glossy shade. Her smoky eyes made her blue eyes stand out. Her curls cascaded down to her lower back. They bounced as she walked.

Bulma walked like a runway model. She was modeling her one of a kind beauty. She smiled shyly and glanced down to the floor and then at Zarbon. She fluttered her long eyelashes. And Zarbon could only stare with his mouth open. And here she thought she would have to enter the ballroom alone.

She reached him and flashed her killer smile at Zarbon. Zarbon ran his eyes up and down her body. She took in her beautiful face and her perfect figure. He grinned at her.

"Well, what do we have here?" Zarbon said as they stared at each other. Bulma chuckled.

"Who might you be?" Zarbon asked.

"I'm Bulma." Bulma extended her hand.

"I'm General Zarbon." Zarbon said as he took her hand and kissed the back of her hand. He smelled her sweet scent.

"What is such a delicacy doing all alone?" Zarbon said never letting Bulma's hand go.

Bulma glanced at their hands. She smiled.

/////

The King approached his throne and Vegeta sighed when he saw his father. The King took his royal seat and stared forward.

"Our guests wish to speak to you, sometime today."

Vegeta rolled his eyes. "They're your guests, not mine."

The King stared menacingly at his son. The Prince looked forward avoiding his father's eyes. Fury blazed in the King's eyes.

The Princess decided to intervene. "We should dance." The Princess touched her husband's hand.

The King looked at his daughter-in-law. She smiled. He nodded. Vegeta looked at his wife incredulously. Did she really think he would dance?

The guests' eyes went to the door and the sudden murmurs of admiration made the royal family look at the same direction. Vegeta widened his eyes in shock. The Princess became mortified, indignation clear on her face. The King sighed and shook his head. "Here we go."

Bulma walked into the ballroom in Zarbon's arm. He walked proudly as he looked at her and heard the gasps.

"What the hell is she doing here?" Zuri asked Vegeta. Vegeta stood up from his throne. He stared at his mistress looking for her eyes. Her companion's closeness could only encourage his anger.

Bulma and Zarbon stopped in front of the royal family. They both bowed in respect as every guest had done that evening. Vegeta balled his fists in fury. Bulma winked at the Prince as she walked away in Zarbon's arm to Frieza's direction.

Zuri stood up and took a step forward ready to go behind Bulma. She couldn't take it anymore!

"Sit down Zuri!" The King snapped at the young woman.

Zuri looked at the King. "She's not supposed to be here!" Zuri glanced at Vegeta. His eyes followed his mistress as she was being introduced to Frieza.

"I invited her!" The King moved in front of Zuri, he grabbed her arm and forced her sit back down. Vegeta stared at his father, questioning him.

"Why? After everything she's done to me!" Zuri asked.

"Lower your voice or I'm going to have to remove you myself."

Vegeta sat and watched as Bulma was led to the dance floor. Zarbon wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her against his chest. Zarbon held Bulma's right hand in his left as they began to dance.

Vegeta couldn't think clearly. He only wanted to walk to them and snatch her from Zarbon's arms. He had to take deep breaths to control his rage. His father stopped him before he could take his first step.

"Easy son. You have to be smart about this. Do not do anything stupid." King Vegeta signaled Zuri with his eyes.

The Prince looked at the Princess. She was staring at him. She was on the verge of tears. He extended his hand to her.

/////

Zarbon marveled at Bulma's beauty. Her eyes were full of passion and her lips were taunting him. How could one woman posses so much beauty? All of her was perfect. She was literally perfect, Zarbon thought.

Zarbon placed Bulma's right hand on his shoulder so both her arms were around him. Bulma laughed at his action. Zarbon smiled and pulled her even close to his body. Their noses almost touched and Bulma slightly moved her head to the side to avoid any lip touching. She knew Vegeta well and she knew she had pushed him enough.

Zarbon's nose fell on her neck. She felt Zarbon inhale her aroma. She bit her lip in nervousness. Although Zarbon was sexy and very attractive, she felt at edge with him. She knew very well that Vegeta was capable of snapping her neck if she so much kissed Zarbon.

"Tell me more about you." Zarbon whispered into her ear. He ran his nose against her jaw. Bulma gasped at the contact and Zarbon smirked. Obviously he knew what he was doing and he knew how to do it well. But Bulma relaxed in his arms. She had to play it cool.

"What do you want to know?" Bulma asked as they bumped into Vegeta and Zuri. Vegeta was dancing!

Zuri gave Bulma a murderous glare that it almost made Bulma flinch, almost.

Zarbon and Bulma stopped but Zarbon still had his arm around Bulma's waist.

"Mind if I cut in?" Vegeta directed his question to Zarbon, he asked as calm and polite as his temper allowed. Before Zarbon could answer, Vegeta dumped his wife into Zarbon's arms and took Bulma away. Zarbon and Zuri watched Vegeta embrace Bulma and dance away from them.

The King overlooked the series of events unfold from his throne. "I told him not to do anything stupid."

Vegeta jerked Bulma possessively toward him. His hold on her waits hurt. But she didn't care. She felt at home in his arms. It felt so right. She put her right arm around his neck and closed the small gap between their bodies. Vegeta felt her but he kept a somber expression. He slightly pushed her off him.

"What the fuck are you doing with Zarbon?" He spat with distaste. Bulma looked around and noticed that some guests had their eyes on them. She smiled politely to them. Vegeta followed her eyes. The guests redirected their eyes somewhere else when they noticed the Prince glare at them.

"Nothing naughty. I reserve that only for you." Bulma smiled at him.

He stared at her. He observed the belle he had in front of him. Her appearance had not completely set in his mind. At the moment she walked in, he could only see Zarbon parade with her and jealousy clouded his senses. But now he saw her splendor. In his eyes, she glowed. The Prince struggled to stop himself from kissing her.

Vegeta softened his accusatory gaze. Bulma placed her left palm on his chest. "You look very handsome tonight, like a true Prince." Bulma complemented him.

"What do you think you're doing Bulma?" He asked seriously.

"Your father invited me. I couldn't deny his invitation." Bulma answered.

"You're pushing it too far." Vegeta whispered harshly while looking around them.

"I'd say we're both pushing it." Bulma said before planting a kiss on his nose.

Vegeta frowned.

"Think about it my Prince. You bring me to the palace, where the Princess lives."

"What are you trying to say?"

Bulma turned around. Her back was now against Vegeta's chest. She wrapped his arms around her waist. He nuzzled his head into the crook of her neck. Vegeta closed his eyes as he felt her skin against his cheek. Bulma rubbed herself against him in rhythm to the music. Vegeta tighten his hold in response.

"I think you're trying to get rid of her, subconsciously that is." Bulma murmured.

Vegeta suddenly opened his eyes. He turned her around and resumed their previous position on the dance floor.

"What?" Vegeta asked.

Bulma smiled. "Think about it Vegeta. Why else would you bring me here? You would never leave her so you're trying to get **her** to leave **you** by having me here. You're using me and to be honest with you I don't mind it."

Vegeta's expression became an incredulous one. Was she right? Was he subconsciously summoning Bulma's presence to get his wife to abandon him? He thought about it. And it made sense. Everything would be so much easier if the Princess dumped him. He found himself desiring she did.

Vegeta looked around and found his wife and Zarbon looking at them. Zarbon held her respectfully. Not like he held Bulma moments ago. Bulma placed her left hand on his cheek and returned his attention to her.

"She will never leave." Vegeta admitted.

"Everyone has a limit. I will help you reach hers." Bulma smiled wickedly.

Vegeta released a tired breath. "You're a deadly woman. You could very well destroy me if you wanted to."

"No Vegeta, you're different. I would never do anything against you. "

"I wish I could truly believe that." Vegeta shook his head.

"Then let me go. If you don't believe me, I will be the one to leave."

Vegeta jerked Bulma toward him, both of his arms securely around her. "Never!"

"Then would you allow me to help you?" Bulma asked.

/////

Prince Frieza approached the Saiyan King as he descended from his throne.

"It seems that Prince Vegeta found a motivation to join the party." Frieza chuckled.

The King smiled apologetically. "Who wouldn't?"

"My General doesn't look too happy now, by the way who's that girl?" Frieza looked at the King waiting for an answer. The King glanced at Bulma. He frowned. What could he say? His mind didn't process a proper response. He couldn't say she was his son's mistress. How could he explain the presence of Bulma at a royal gathering? A gathering where only family and wealthy acquaintances attended?

"Her name is Bulma. She's my adoptive daughter." The King cleared his throat at the last part.

"Adoptive daughter, huh?" Frieza glanced at Bulma. "She definitely looks like royalty."

The King glanced at Frieza then back at his son and mistress. He stared and realized that they looked good together. They even matched. Buma's silver dress matched Vegeta's white gold armor. She actually looked more like the Princess and behaved like a Saiyan female. Would his grandson have her strength of power and tenaciousness? And with Vegeta's Saiyan strength, that child would be invisible.

"Well it seems that the General is going back to finish the piece he started with Princess Bulma." Frieza said as Zarbon approached the dancing couple.

"Princess?" The King whispered.

"Yeah, if she's your adoptive daughter, that makes her a Vegetasei Princess, right?" Frieza said as if it was something obvious, for him that is.

The King humphed in response.

"So when will her introduction ceremony take place?" Frieza asked as he grabbed another glass of wine from a passing waiter.

The King stared at Frieza in astonishment.

/////

They danced slowly and like the passionate lovers they were. He wasn't very good at dancing but she didn't care. They stared at each other's eyes. They ignored the others dance around them; they ignored the scowling Princess, the annoyed Zarbon, and the amused stares from the King Cold and Prince Frieza. It got to the point that they didn't even hear the music anymore.

Zarbon snapped the lovers out of their trance. "May I cut in now?" Zarbon said with a grin on his face. He looked at Bulma.

Vegeta looked for his wife. She wasn't with Zarbon anymore.

"No you may not." Vegeta said and weaseled his way around the floor and away from the General. Zarbon was left standing dumbstruck at Vegeta's unwillingness to relinquish the woman in his arms.

"I'm very close to beating the shit out of Zarbon." Vegeta admitted.

"Don't fret love. I'm in your arms now and I will stay in your arms until we go back to our room. Then we'll make love until we have enough of each other and you'll wake up in my arms." Bulma stroked Vegeta's lips with her finger.

"I would have you right here, right now, if I could." Vegeta said.

Bulma giggled into Vegeta's chest. Vegeta smirked.

Vegeta looked around and found his wife standing next to his father by their thrones. She was complaining. The King only observed her and nodded. The King placed a hand on her shoulder and beckoned her to sit down. Vegeta frowned.

"Vegeta? What is it?" Bulma asked

"Something's cooking." Vegeta said as the music stopped. Every couple on the floor stopped and looked around. Murmurs filled the ballroom.

"What's going on?" Bulma asked.

The King signaled his son to stand next to him. "I'll be back. Don't go running to a certain General." Vegeta said as he walked away. Bulma smiled. She noticed Zarbon was standing next to Prince Frieza by now. She hoped he wouldn't come to her.

"Attention everyone, I have an announcement to make." King Vegeta called as Vegeta reached him. Everyone's eyes landed on the Saiyan King.

/////

Vegeta arrived to stand next to his father. He offered his hand to Zuri. However, she didn't take it. She glared at him and stood. Her hands fell to her sides and waited. Vegeta walked to this throne and returned his gaze to the front and looked at his mistress. He was taken by her sensuality. It was true: she could easily destroy him if she ever left him. It pain him just thinking about it. The pain would be unbearable if he ever lost her.

"Tonight, not only do we celebrate the alliance between the Saiyan Empire and the Cold Empire, but we also celebrate an addition to my royal house." The King looked at Bulma. "Bulma, join us." The King extended his hand to Bulma beckoning her to approach the royal family.

Vegeta and Zuri directed their eyes first to Bulma then to the King. Their eyes widened in surprise. They had no idea what would come next.

Bulma looked around, she had no idea what was going on. "Come on sweetheart we don't have all night." The King urged her as he chuckled trying to lighten the mood. The guests laughed in unison. Bulma smiled and walked toward the royal family. She played along. What else could she do? Beside, she enjoyed the spot light. She was born for it.

"What is going on father?" Vegeta murmured.

"You'll find out soon enough." The King murmured back. He never took his eyes off Bulma.

The guests followed Bulma with their eyes as she paraded herself to the King. She lifted her long dress as she walked up the small staircase that led to the thrones. She took the King's hand. The King moved her to his right, next to his son and away from Zuri.

"This celebration is to formally introduce Bulma, my adoptive daughter and therefore the new Princess of Vegetasei."

Bulma became stunned by the King's words. She stared at him. The King smiled and placed his arms around her shoulder. Bulma glanced at Vegeta. Confusion was apparent in Vegeta's face. She shrugged her shoulders.

"So it is my honor to share this moment with all of you. And although she is not a Saiyan, she has the temper of one and the inner strength of a true Saiyan Princess. If you know what I mean." The King laughed. Everyone in the room joined the King in laughter.

"I've gained a new daughter. So please join me in celebrating the addition of Bulma to my family." The King said proudly as he raised his voice.

The room erupted in applause. Bulma slightly bowed her head to the crowd. Zuri rushed to the King ready to grab Bulma and vent her anger and humiliation. But King Vegeta grabbed her from her waist and pulled her to him restraining her.

"Let the celebration continue." The King said and motioned the musicians to continue playing. The crowd returned to their conversations. The dancing resumed and some of the guests went to the front of the thrones to personally congratulate the King and bow to the new Saiyan Princess.

Bulma welcomed them all and charmed everyone with her smile and good manners. The King observed as she carried herself. She knew how to interact with royalty.

"I thought you were on my side, why would you do that?" Zuri whispered to the King as a single tear came down her cheek.

"Because I am King."

Princess Zuri stared at the King in horror. She stepped away from her father in law and sat back on her throne defeated.

/////

Okay, so I know I said chapter 5 would be the last one but when I started writing it, I realized that it would again be a very long chapter. So there will be one more and I will conclude it there. I promise! Please don't be mad at me. Anyway, I was also thinking of writing a sequel to this one since I already know how I will finish this story. What do you think about that?

Please review. I love reading your comments. I loved writing this chapter. I had so much fun so your reviews will definitely encourage me to write quicker. Thanks for reading!!!


	6. Chapter 6

**SEDUCTRESS**

Chapter 6: Unexpected

"I wasn't expecting that at all." Bulma admitted to the King as she stood in front of him. Everyone had returned to the party so the royal family that now included Bulma, huddled together.

The King chuckled. "Neither did I."

"What is your reasoning behind this?" The Prince asked with a frown on his face.

"It will be easier to explain her permanent residence here." The King answered. Bulma beamed as she grasped victory. She looked around for the Princess. She was gone. But the doors behind the thrones that led to the garden were halfway open.

"We should finish this conversation later." Bulma suggested.

"You're right. For now mingle. This goes for you, Vegeta." The King said.

The King grabbed Bulma by the back of her neck and kissed her forehead. "Don't make me regret my decision." The King said softly. Bulma bowed her head.

"I won't, I promise, father." The new Princess smirked.

"Like I said, you conduct yourself like a true Saiyan female." The King said and walked away leaving Vegeta and Bulma behind.

Bulma grabbed Vegeta's arm. "Come with me." She murmured into his ear.

Bulma led the Prince to the garden. They passed the thrones and slid away. Bulma made sure the King wasn't looking.

/////

The garden was faintly lit. A few lamps surrounded the area and in the middle, there was a functioning fountain. The fountain's centerpiece was a set of three descending crystal spheres, each supported by a tall crystal column. The largest one was set taller than the other two. The water flowed from the inside and out of the spheres. Blue lights illuminated the bottom of the fountain, making the water sparkle as it exited the crystal globes.

The Prince and his mistress made it to the gardens. Vegeta closed the door behind him. Bulma walked to the fountain. She extended her hand and allowed the water to wet her hand. She tilted her head up and closed her eyes taking in the breeze of the night.

Vegeta slowly approached her as he contemplated the back of her body. He stopped behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders. He pushed his hands down to her waist and then to her hips. He stopped there and pushed his hands forward. His palms touched her lower abdomen.

He pulled her body against his and wrapped his arms around her. Still standing behind her, he felt Bulma put her left arm in the back of his head. They swayed their bodies to the muffled music that played behind them.

The Prince moved her hair to the side and kissed her neck. Bulma bit her lip and moaned. She felt Vegeta smirk against her neck. The Prince stroked her left leg with his left hand and lifted her dress. The mistress rubbed herself against his groin. Vegeta was the one to moan.

Bulma slowly opened her eyes. She looked at the stars and parted her lips when Vegeta's hand cupped her right breast. She rolled her eyes back as Vegeta stroked her flesh. She moistened her lips with her tongue and straightened her head and saw something ahead.

She squinted as she tried to make out what was in front of them. She smiled evilly as she realized it was Princess Zuri. The Princess made the best effort to hide behind a bush. Bulma decided to take advantage of the moment. She was going to put on a show for the spying little Princess. Without knowing the Princess helped Bulma's Machiavellian plan

Bulma turned around to face the Prince. She took his hands and dragged him inside the fountain. Vegeta hesitated. He looked behind him.

"Come on love, help me help you." She said as she stepped into the fountain.

"What does that mean?" Vegeta asked as he smirked. He was one step from stepping into the fountain.

"I'll explain later." Bulma said as she kept pulling the Prince.

"The King will notice our absence." Vegeta said as he stepped into the fountain. He looked down when he felt his shoes become wet.

"I'll take the blame." Bulma bit her lip.

"If you insist." Vegeta said as he pushed Bulma against one of the columns. The water rained in on them until they crashed against the column. The sphere above them was large enough to allow the water to surround them but not touch them.

Vegeta began kissing her lips then moved to her neck. She lifter her dress and wrapped her left leg around his waist. Vegeta, as in cue, took her butt in his hands and lifted her up. She wrapped her other leg around him.

"Come on Vegeta, stop toying with me." Bulma requested between moans as she looked behind her. The Princess was still standing there watching them.

"Why the rush?" Vegeta asked as he stroked her leg. Bulma turned her gaze forward.

"Remember we have to go back." Bulma answered. She reached for his pants.

Bulma knew the Princess had seen enough. But if she actually saw them having intercourse, that would be the ultimate blow against the Princes. So Bulma had to rush it.

Vegeta agreed on the fact that they would soon had to go back to the party so he undid his pants and drove inside her. He pushed upwards with force. "Happy?" Vegeta asked. Bulma looked at him. She smirked and pulled him tighter to her.

Vegeta smirked as he enjoyed his mistress enthusiasm. She was usually the one to taunt him with foreplay. He couldn't say he didn't enjoy it but sometimes it would be too much and when he couldn't take it anymore he would just take her. But this time, she was the one rushing.

"You know how to make me happier my Prince." Bulma shouted out. Vegeta couldn't help being turned on by the intensity of the moment. He began to thrust in and out of her with his Saiyan impetus. As he shoved into her, her back slid up and down on the column. Bulma placed her head on his shoulder for support. She moaned against his neck and held on tighter. She dug her fingers on the nape of his neck.

Behind the bush, Princess Zuri watched with a cold expression the heat of passion between her husband and his mistress. She saw disgusted as her husband give into Bulma. She bare witnessed at how the great Saiyan Prince surrendered his reason and dignity between his mistress' legs. Her pride had been shattered. Her name was probably the butt of her husband and the mistress' jokes. Her place as the sovereign Princess and future Queen of Vegetasei had been stripped from her hands. Her life and her marriage were complete and utter disappointments. And here they were satisfying each other and completely disregarding her. How she wished she were in Bulma's place. Not that she wished to be Bulma. But she wanted to be the one to wake such passion in Vegeta. But he never opened up to her. How could she ever make him happy if he never tried to be happy with her? Sadly, she realized that it was all doomed before it even started. Her gaze fell to the floor as Vegeta and Bulma continued their claim on each other.

She had enough. In her mind, there was only one thing left for her to do.

Bulma unwrapped her legs as Vegeta lowered her body and withdrew from her. Her heels touched the flooded ground. Vegeta's hands were against the column trapping Bulma's head between his hands. Bulma stroked his back. His head fell on her neck. She kissed his cheek in the sweetest and most tenderly way possible.

"I Love you Vegeta." Bulma whispered.

Vegeta withdrew his face from her neck and stared at Bulma with wide eyes. His ears couldn't believe it. She had never expressed her feeling for him. He wasn't quite sure if she had any feelings for him at all. Whether it was the result of the heated moment he didn't care. He couldn't help but feel elated about her confession. He would cherish it because he knew that she would not say it again. This was the first and only time he would hear those words from her lips. Her way to demonstrate her feelings was their physical relationship. He enjoyed it. It was easier for both of them, her especially. Perhaps that's why they fit so well together. She was not the type of woman that required a constant reminder of his feelings. She was tough and strong, just like him. She knew what she wanted and went for it.

He kissed her and placed his forehead against hers. They stared at each other.

Zuri started to walk away from the gardens. Vegeta sensed the movement. He looked up but Bulma pulled his face toward her. She savored her triumph as she locked her lips with his again. Zuri stopped and saw that apparently neither Bulma nor Vegeta had noticed her presence.

/////

Bulma held her pumps in her left hand and turned down the handle with her right. She entered her dark bedroom with a grin. The ecstasy of her intimacy with the Prince had not yet worn out. Everything was going according to plan. She could very well be one step from achieving everything she'd desired.

Bulma closed the door behind her and dropped her heels on the floor. She walked to her bed as she combed her hair with her fingers absentmindedly. The woman literally glowed with excitement.

"Did you enjoy your last fuck with Vegeta?" A voice rang behind her.

Bulma turned around to see Princess Zuri stand by the door. Bulma smirked as Zuri slowly walked to her rival.

"What a surprise. I wasn't expecting to see you here." Bulma played with the tips of her hair. "He's the perfect lover, not that you know. But I can assure you it won't be the last." Bulma stood defiantly with her chest propped up.

Zuri stood in front of Bulma. She looked Bulma from head to toes as she chuckled. Bulma frowned at Zuri's attitude. This was strange and rather eerie to see how the Princess eyed her. A chill ran down Bulma's spine. She thought Zuri looked evil and calculating. Zuri reached behind her.

"Yes it will!" Zuri smiled as she dug a blade into Bulma's abdomen. Bulma gasped in pain. She held Zuri's hands. "This is for fucking my husband."

The Princess twisted the blade and dug it deeper into Bulma. Bulma yelped. "And this was for the humiliation and shame." Zuri stepped away from Bulma. She left the blade buried into Bulma.

Bulma looked down. Her hands trembled as she reached for the blade. But she didn't touch it. She couldn't touch it. The pain was unbearable and to imagine touching the blade made Bulma cringe. Bulma's eyes filled with tears. Bulma walked backwards and collided with the bed. She placed her right arm on the bed for support. She took desperate breaths. The pain was excruciating.

She collapsed to the floor on her knees. She glanced at Zuri. The Princess' satisfied expression made Bulma smile.

"This is unexpected and an inconvenience." Bulma said.

"Everyone has a limit." Zuri said as she knelt in front of Bulma.

"I know." Bulma agreed. "He will kill you."

"I know." Zuri agreed. "But his whore will die first." Zuri pushed Bulma with her right hand. Bulma fell on her back. Zuri stood up and walked to stand next to her.

"It seems that I underestimated you." Bulma coughed blood.

"Did you really think I would let him be happy with you after everything you two have done to me?" Zuri said and stood up. "To be honest with you Bulma, I think we could have been good friends, if we were in another situation." Zuri winked, turned around and walked away. She closed the door behind her as Bulma watched.

Bulma suffered the excruciating pain as she tried to crawl on her side to the door. She didn't have the voice or the strength to yell. She was able to move but the door seemed to be so far away. Her eyelids felt like they weighted so much. She was starting to feel so sleepy. She stared at the ceiling.

"Vegeta." She called his name. She wanted him next to her. She wished for him to take her in his arms and kiss her, at least for one last time. Bulma chuckled as she realized that the Prince had made his way to her heart. She loved him; in her own way she loved him. She wanted to see him one more time.

Bulma looked at the closed door. Her tears escaped her eyes. Her hands grabbed the blade. She took a deep breath and pulled the blade with all the strength she had left. Her hands removed the blade slowly and her whimpers echoed through the room. Those were the longest and most painful five seconds. Bulma dropped threw the blade to the side and sobbed.

"Vegeta, where are you?" Bulma said as she took a look at her bloody and trembling hands.

Bulma got on her knees and hands and started crawling to the door leaving a bloody trail behind. As she almost reached it, the door opened up. Bulma looked up before collapsing on the floor again.

/////

Vegeta had put on dry clothes. He was closing the doors to his room. His held his cape on his arm. After closing the door behind him he swung his cape on his shoulders.

"Prince Vegeta!" A panicked and desperate voice made him look forward. It was Bulma's personal servant. She ran toward him. What was her name? He didn't remember.

"What do you want?" Vegeta asked in a dry tone. Vegeta noticed the woman was trembling and sweating.

"Prince Vegeta! My lady Bulma, she's hurt. She needs you!" Ami said with tears on her eyes. That's when Vegeta also noticed the blood on Ami's hands and clothes.

"Bulma? Where is she?" Vegeta asked as he grabbed Ami's shoulders and pulled her toward him.

"She's in her quarters. Someone attacked her."

Vegeta pushed Ami to the side and ran. "Please help her!" Ami yelled as she ran behind Vegeta.

/////

Bulma still lay on the floor. Her hands covered her wound. She was on her right side. Ami found her. She had sent Ami to find him. She didn't know how much more she would be able to resist, she felt like she couldn't breathe anymore, she felt her warm precious blood seep out of her.

Her eyelids were beginning to close. They slowly closed taking her to darkness. But then, someone shifted her to lie on her back and lifted her head.

"Bulma! Bulma!" Two arms around her shook her.

"Bulma!" It was Vegeta's voice. She struggled to open her eyes. But she was able to do it. She looked up.

"Vegeta." Bulma murmured slowly. His hand rested on her cheek, her chin and lips were covered with blood. "What happened?" Vegeta asked.

Bulma uncovered her wound. Vegeta's eyes filled with tears as he saw the gash on her abdomen. Her perfect silver dress was now a crimson shade. Her hands were covered with her own blood.

"Who did this to you?" Vegeta asked as he carefully lifted her up in his arms.

Bulma smiled. "You're not going to be believe it."

Ami arrived and Vegeta looked at her. "I'm taking her to the infirmary. Alert the King. I want everyone looking for whoever is responsible for this."

Ami nodded as Vegeta ran to the infirmary with Bulma in his arms.

"We're almost there." Vegeta tried to soothe her.

"It doesn't hurt anymore but I'm so cold." Bulma whispered. Her head rested on his chest.

"Hold on Bulma. You can't leave me, not now." Vegeta held her tighter to his chest.

/////

"Put her here Vegeta." Dr. Bardock pointed to a bed as he grabbed his surgical instruments.

Vegeta placed Bulma on an infirmary bed. Bulma coughed out blood violently. Vegeta stayed next to her.

"Vegeta, you have to move. Stand back there."

"I'm not leaving her!" Vegeta grabbed the Doctor's collar.

"I can't help her if you're on the way." The Doctor pulled away from Vegeta's grasp. "Now, leave!"

Bardock turned around and started cutting Bulma's dress with a pair of scissors. Vegeta watched as a nurse put an oxygen mask on Bulma's face. Bulma extended her hand to Vegeta. Vegeta started walking to her but his father's hands pulled him out of the room.

/////

His father stood in front of him blocking the entrance of the operating room. The King crossed his arms waiting for the Prince to act.

Instead, Vegeta turned around and punched the wall again and again.

"Vegeta, calm down!" The King ordered as Vegeta turned the wall into pieces and dust.

Vegeta looked at his blood-covered hands. He collapsed on his knees as he realized that it was Bulma's blood.

"If she dies, I will skin alive whoever is responsible." Vegeta said.

"Every warrior is out there looking for the one who attacked her." The King informed his son and reclined against the wall.

/////

One hour passed and the King had not move. Vegeta sat on the floor with his back against the wall; he looked straight to the operating room door. His eyes had not move from the door and his father observed him. The King knew his son was agonizing.

The King looked to the right as Nappa approached them.

"You better tell me you've captured the one responsible." Vegeta spoke never taking his eyes off the door.

"A palace servant saw Princess Zuri around Bulma's quarters. According to the servant, the Princess seemed agitated and very nervous. And--"

"And what!" Vegeta snapped. He glanced at the bald Saiyan.

"And she had blood on her clothes."

"The woman did it?" Vegeta said confused.

"It's unexpected yet obviously predictable." The King said.

"That bitch! Take me to her now!" Vegeta yelled as he stood up.

"I can't." Nappa murmured.

Vegeta grabbed Napa from the neck. "Why not!"

"Vegeta let him go!" The King yelled behind his son.

"Because the Princess has escaped. She left the planet exactly one hour ago." Nappa struggled to say.

Vegeta released Nappa and glanced down. "This is all my fault." Vegeta whispered to himself.

"What is done is done Vegeta."

Vegeta stared at his father. So many things were going through his mind. He wanted to kill Zuri. He wanted to go after her and hunt her down. He wanted to be next to the woman he loved. He didn't want to lose Bulma. But maybe he already did?

The door of the operating room opened and Bardock stepped out as he dried his sweat off his forehead.

Everyone stared at Bardock. "She's alive." Bardock directed his words to the Prince.

Bardock moved to the side and with his hand signaled Vegeta to enter. "You can see her now."

/////

Bulma floated inside a regeneration tank. She wore a blue sports bra and spandex shorts. An oxygen mask covered her mouth.

Vegeta stood in front of Bulma's tank. He saw that her wound had been stitched up.

"She'll have to be there for at least five days for her to completely recover." Bardock spoke as he stood behind the Prince.

"Five days?" Vegeta turned to see Bardock write on a clipboard.

"Well she is human Vegeta. Their recuperation rate is longer than a Saiyan's." Bardock placed a hand on Vegeta's shoulder.

Vegeta nodded.

"Did you find out who did this to her?" Bardock asked. Vegeta nodded again.

/////

Three days later…

Vegeta briskly walked to the infirmary. He had gotten word that Bulma had awaken and removed from the tank. He couldn't wait to see her. He had visited her everyday but seeing her awake and well would be different.

As he walked to the infirmary, he remembered the night he almost lost her. He relived the panic and the pain he felt in the pit of his stomach when he saw her bleed. Why couldn't he be the one to be attacked? He would have gladly taken Bulma's place. But Zuri knew that she was doing. Zuri knew where to hit him and she did.

Vegeta and the King decided not to pursue Zuri. Why would they? They would accuse her of what? Of stabbing and almost killing her husband's mistress? The King convinced Vegeta that it was wise to not pursue the Princess.

"She took too much of your crap Vegeta. Let it go." The King had said to his son. "Besides, your woman is alive."

Vegeta couldn't argue with that. His father was right. But he still felt like breaking Zuri's neck for hurting his woman, for hurting what he loved the most.

Vegeta entered Bulma's private room ready to see her with her arms open to welcome him, like she always did. But he found her throwing up to the side of the bed. A nurse stood next to her holding a bucket for her. Bulma held her hair.

Vegeta became worried. She was supposed to be well. And yet she still looked sick and tired.

Bulma wiped her mouth with a towel and glanced at Vegeta. She took a deep breath and licked her lips. The nurse handed her a glass of mouthwash. Bulma rinsed her mouth. She rested her head against the bed's frame.

"What's wrong?" Vegeta asked as he approached her. The nurse left the room holding the puke filled bucket as far from her as possible. The nurse bowed as she passed the Prince.

Vegeta sat on the bed next to Bulma. Bulma stroked his cheek. "I don't know. I woke up throwing up. I feel horrible Vegeta." Bulma removed her hand from Vegeta's cheek and placed it on her chest. "I don't know what's wrong with me."

Vegeta grabbed her hand and kissed it. "I'll talk to Bardock."

Bulma nodded. "He's running tests already."

Vegeta stared at his woman with longing. They didn't need to say anything. They read each other's eyes. They knew each other very well and their faces and expression were like open books.

Bulma and Vegeta turned to see Bardock enter the room with a clipboard in his hand.

"I'm glad you're here Vegeta." Bardock said before glancing at Bulma. Vegeta rolled his eyes.

"How about knocking first Bardock?" Vegeta asked irritated.

"Sure, next time." Bardock answered as her lowered his glasses from his head to his eyes. "Bulma, do you feel any better?" Bardock asked.

Bulma shook her head. Bardock smiled and pulled two plastic containers from his pocket and looked at them.

"Very well." Bardock walked to stand next to Bulma. "You're to drink one of these every morning." He handed Bulma one of the tube containers. "And three of these." Bardock handed her the other tube container.

"So you know what's wrong with me?" Bulma asked looking up at Bardock.

Vegeta took the bottles from Bulma and read the labels.

Bardock nodded. "Of course I do. The tests I ran indicate you're pregnant."

Bulma quickly looked at Vegeta. Vegeta stared at a smiling Bardock and slowly moved his head to Bulma's direction. He swallowed hard. "Pregnant?"

"Are you sure?" Bulma asked as she still stared at Vegeta.

"Of course. That's why you recovered so quickly. You're carrying a Saiyan fetus. Its growing power healed you from the inside. And your time in the tank, sped up the development. According to the tests, you're well into your third week even though you stopped taking your contraceptive just a few days ago." Bardock explained.

"I see." Bulma said.

"Bardock, a moment?" Vegeta said.

"Of course. Excuse me." Bardock said and turned around to leave.

Vegeta waited until Bardock closed the door. Bulma became worried by Vegeta's silence.

"Vegeta, are you okay?" Bulma asked. Vegeta nodded.

"Aren't you happy love?" Bulma asked disillusioned.

"I thought it would take us longer." Vegeta answered. Vegeta gave Bulma his usual smirk that expressed his satisfaction. Bulma smiled and breathed again when she saw Vegeta's change of expression.

Vegeta pulled Bulma into his arms and kissed her. He held her close to his body. Bulma wrapped her arms around his neck. Bulma pulled him on top of her as she lay on the bed. With one hand, Bulma lifted her robe and spread her legs. Vegeta accommodated himself between her thighs ready to claim her once again.

**THE END!**

**What do you guys think? Plz read & review. Btw, who wants a sequel?**


End file.
